Crash and Burn
by DLJ
Summary: A glee club party goes terribly wrong when crashed by the football team, leaving Kurt hospitalised and causing Karofsky to face his demons. Kurt/Blaine Klaine, though that isn't the main focus.
1. Chapter 1

Karofsky blinked blearily, one hand on the kitchen counter and the other around his beer. His legs are shaking, and he gives a weak grin as someone on the football team roars with laughter at his state. He's at someone's house - someone on the football team, he knows that much - for some end of school party. His head was aching, probably from the combination of the pumping stereo and ninth - or is it tenth? - beer of the night.

"Someone can't handle their beer!" is called out from across the room. Had Karofsky been in a better state he would have marched over, but as it is he'll probably fall over if he takes his hand off the counter. Instead he turns to a nearby teammate.

"Where's Hudson?" He gets an odd look for that.

"Why? Missing your boyfriend?"

Karofsky scoffed. "I'm not a homo."

"Whatever dude. Some Glee party. Same as Puckerman and Evans and…" His teammate's voice trailed off. "Whoever the others are," he finishes.

"Glee Club," another footballer laughed. "Bunch of fags." Karofsky laughed with the rest of the team, and he's glad no one is sober enough to realise how fake it is. He took another swig of his beer, in the hopes of making the party more bearable. The conversation turns to something else, and Karofsky hopes the topic will be forgotten.

The night went on, and Karofsky eventually finds himself sitting alone on a couch, trying not to pass out.

"Santana and Brittany man. You hear they're doing it?" Strando asked as he walks up.

"No shit," he mumbles.

"I'm telling you," Strando continued, "glee turns you gay. Surprised we're all straight after what Beiste did." When Karofsky didn't reply, Strando kicked him. "What, you're not a fag too, are you?"

"Of course not man," Karofsky saids as he lies down.

"Good," Strando says, a note of relief in his voice. "What type of chicks do you like then?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

Karofsky paused. "Uhm…smaller than me."

Strando scoffed. "No Zizes for you then."

"Brown hair, I guess," Karofsky continued, closing his eyes. "Pale skin."

Strando gave Karofsky an odd look. "All I need is a good pair of tits." He raises his hand for a high-five, which Karofsky halfheartedly returned. Strando snorted. "Sometimes, you really are like Hummel."

"As if. I told you, I'm not gay."

"Yeah? Well you're awfully defensive."

"Dude, I'm not a fag."

"We saw what you were like with Hummel before. Kind of like you had a crush on him dude."

"I'm. Not. Gay." Karofsky said, gritting his teeth.

Strando continued to ignore him. "I saw him follow you into that locker room one time."

Something in Karofsky's stomach dropped. "He kissed me!" Karofsky exclaimed, just as the music from the stereo stopped. In an instant, the rest of the room was staring at him.

"Hummel came on to me dude," Karofsky said. There was a moment of silence, then he added, "he's fucking predatory man."

Strando glanced around the room. "Boys," he began. "I think it's time to pay Hummel a visit. Show him what happens when he tries to infect one of us." He made his way to the door, followed by a handful of others, before turning around and looking at Karofsky. "You coming or not?"

* * *

><p>A few miles away, the New Directions, with the addition of Kurt and Blaine, are having a party of their own in Rachel's basement. "My dads are in Columbus for the Judy Garland Extravaganza," she had explained, drawing a look of envy from Kurt.<p>

Kurt and Blaine are sitting off to the side, watching as Rachel gives yet another impromptu performance. Their hands are clasped together and there's no conversation, they just sit and enjoy each other's company. As Rachel finished her rendition of _Maybe_, from Annie, Blaine stood up.

"I've gotta go to the bathroom."

"Charming," Kurt said with a wry smile. Blaine stuck his tongue out, then made his way up the stairs. Blaine had only been gone for a minute when Mercedes took his place.

"You two look happy," she remarked.

"We are," Kurt said with a grin.

Mercedes smiled. "I'm glad. You've been through so much, you kind of deserve it."

Kurt was about to respond when the door to the basement was slammed open and eight members of the Titans made their way down the stairs. Kurt paled as he saw Karofsky.

"Ladies," Strando said with a smirk.

"What are you guys even doing here?" Finn exclaimed as he and Puck made their way over, only to be pushed aside.

"Something that should have been done a long time ago." As Strando grabbed Kurt, and Mercedes made to push Strando off, the room descended into chaos. Sam, Puck, Finn and Mike were in individual fights within seconds. Tina was swung at as she made to pull out her mobile, and while Lauren tackled the footballer to the ground, someone else was after Tina immediately after.

Strando punched Kurt in the gut, causing the smaller boy to fall to the ground. "That's what you get for wanting one of us." Strando glared at Karofsky. "What are you waiting for?" With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Karofsky half-heartedly kicked at Kurt, before being pushed away by Strando. "You're such a fag." Blinded by anger, Karofsky at kicked at Kurt's ribs, causing a crunching sound, followed by a groan from Kurt.

"Now that's more like it!" Strando grinned.

For what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, the scene continued. The sound of sirens down the street caused the footballers to bolt, leaving Kurt lying on the floor, doubled over on himself, drifting closer and closer to unconsciousness. Puck and Sam made to follow after them, but were restrained by Mike and Finn.

"They won't be able to escape the police, and you guys need to be checked out," Quinn explained as he eyed the bruise forming on Puck's face.

"Kurt? KURT!" Blaine called out as he raced down the steps, running to his boyfriend's side, kneeling beside him. "C'mon, stay with me," he urged, reaching for Kurt's hand, "stay with me." The rest of the club circled the pair, but remained silent. They're nursing their own injuries, though none of them are as bad as Kurt, and most of the girls, as well as Artie, have escaped unscathed.

"Blaine," Kurt managed to choke out, his eyes closing.

"No, stay with me Kurt," Blaine continued, his voice rising. He shook Kurt gently, but was immediately stopped by the whimpers of pain from Kurt.

"It hurts."

"I know, the ambulance is on its way, just stay with me Kurt," Blaine said. But it was all in vain. As the paramedics made their way down the stairs Kurt's eyes closed, and he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

It was purely because of luck that the football team managed to escape the police. The sirens they'd heard had been the ambulance, which gave them time to jump the back fence and hide before the police arrived, only a minute behind the ambulance. No one spoke as they made their way to the cars hidden around the corner, nor during the car ride back. However, once they were in the relative safety of the party, Strando began to laugh.

"We got away scot-free man!" he exclaimed as he high-fived a teammate. Karofsky collapsed onto the sofa he'd been sitting on before and lay his head in his hands. Both the alcohol and the adrenalin were wearing off and the events of the night were just catching up with him.

"How can you be so sure?"

Strando looked at Karofsky and scoffed. "What are the little homos gonna be able to do anyway? It's not like they've got any proof that it was us," he pointed out.

"But we were _there_. And you got Hummel pretty good."

Strando shot Karofsky a look. "What, you worried about your boyfriend or something?"

"No! I've told you dude, I'm not a fag. I just don't want you to go to jail."

"Wasn't just me that hit him."

Karofsky paled. Strando sat down next to him and slung an arm over the other boy's shoulder. "Besides, we have plenty of witnesses to say that we were here the whole night, don't we?" He asked, glancing around the room. Everyone nodded and murmured agreement.

"Here the whole night."

"Never left."

"I've been speaking to you guys this whole time."

Strando leered. "See, nothing to worry about!"

Karofsky gave a weak smiled, and tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut.

* * *

><p>When Kurt drifted back into consciousness, the first thing he was aware of was a steady beeping sound. He gave a soft groan, unable to do much else.<p>

"Kurt?"

The voice was foggy, but unmistakable.

"Dad?" Kurt forced his eyes open, ignoring the sharp pain in his chest as he tried to speak. The room swam before him momentarily but yes, that was definitely his Dad. "What happened?"

Burt reached down to hold Kurt's hand. "Try not to speak. You're in the hospital. You were…" he trailed off. The room was silent for several moments before someone spoke.

"You were attacked." Kurt looked past his father, surprised to see Carole and Finn sitting against the wall of the room. Finn's voice cracked as he continued. "By some of the footballers."

No one said anything while Kurt tried to remember the events of the previous night. There was a party. With the rest of the glee club. And-

Kurt's eyes flicked around frantically. "Where's Blaine? Was he hurt too?" he rushed out, ignoring his father as he tried to tell his son to calm down. He made to sit up, but was prevented from doing so by his father's hand on his chest

"You've got to take it easy son. You were seriously hurt. Blaine's fine. You're only allowed family visitors at the moment, but he promised he'd be here as soon as he could," Burt said. At his father's reassurance, Kurt visibly relaxed. He began to yawn, but then whimpered as the pain in his chest flared again. Burt looked on, worried.

"I'll call the nurse, see about upping your pain meds. Try and get some sleep, okay? The police are going to be around for a statement later." Kurt nodded, and slunk down lower in the bed. At one point a nurse did come in and adjust the morphine levels, and shortly afterwards Carole and Finn left. Burt remained by Kurt's side, and eventually Kurt slunk into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>Karofsky returned home early the next morning. He gave a quick greeting as he passed his parents in the kitchen but otherwise ignored them before he made his way to his room. Karofsky immediately fell onto his bed and tried to will himself to sleep, but the thoughts flooding his brain prevented him from doing so.<p>

He'd hurt Hummel before - too many times to count - hell, he'd even been the reason he transferred, but this? This was _bad_. He'd just been _lying there_, and he'd never realised just how _small_ the kid was. And the noises he'd made - he'd had to have broken a rib when Karofsky kicked him. Who knew how serious the injuries were...

But, it was like Strando said - no one could prove he was there. And Hummel had complained before without proof. It was like the boy who cried wolf, right?

There was a knock at his door, and Karofsky bolted upright. The police. They'd found out what he'd done. There'd been an ambulance, right? He was so _screwed_.

"Sweetie?" his Mom's voice rang out. Karofsky gave a sigh of relief. "You alright?"

"Yeah Mom," he called out, trying to keep his voice even. "Just trying to sleep." He listened to the footsteps fade away before he lay back down on the bed. He could hear his parents talking, but wasn't able to make out what they were saying.

Karofsky rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes, and waited for the sleep that never came.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **I am neither a doctor, nor a member of the police force. Don't expect any of that information to be accurate. Also, thanks to everyone that's reviewed, added to favourites and added to alerts. It really is a great confidence booster.

* * *

><p>"I'm worried about him," Annette Karofsky said to her husband, her hands clasped tightly together around her coffee cup. The start of a frown was on her face. "He's changed so much since last year."<p>

Paul nodded from across the kitchen table. "Still, he's a smart boy, even if he chooses not to show it. He'll come around."

"It's just a stage?" Annette asked, the worry clear in her voice.

"Just a stage," her husband assured. _'I hope.'_

* * *

><p>"Kurt Hummel?"<p>

Kurt and his father both looked up to the policeman and woman standing in the doorway. Kurt gave a slow nod. He'd woken up an hour ago, and had spent most of that time being poked and prodded by doctors and nurses.

"We'd like to talk to you about the events of last night."

"Okay," Kurt said, his voice soft.

"Want me to leave?" Burt asked. Kurt shook his head.

"What do you remember from last night?" the woman asked, her voice encouraging.

"Not much. I was at a party and some members of the school football team and just started harassing us. I don't remember anything else."

"Did you recognise any of the boys?"

"Christopher Strando and David Karofsky. I'm not sure who the others were."

The policeman nodded. "Any idea why they would have done so?"

Kurt sighed. "I'm gay. They've had a problem with that since before I even knew what the word meant."

"It's unusual for people to take such strong action without some sort of catalyst though."

"Karofsky...he threatened to kill me before," Kurt said with some difficulty. He's the reason I had to transfer schools. He's...capable of a lot." At that statement, Burt gave his son a strange look.

The policewoman nodded. "Anything else you can think to add which may aid in our investigation?" Kurt shook his head. "We'll leave you to it then. Get well soon Kurt."

Burt watched the pair leave the room before he turned to his son. "What do you mean 'capable of a lot'?"

"He threatened to kill me Dad. Of course he's capable."

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, Dad." Kurt sighed. "Look, I'm really tired, can I please get some sleep?"

"Sure thing." Burt left the room, not believing his son in the slightest.

* * *

><p>At midday there was a knock on Karofsky's bedroom door.<p>

"Dave?" his Mom called out. "There's someone here to see you."

"Alright," he answered before rolling out of bed. He paused at the mirror. He was a mess. Tired, worried and hungover. All there for the world to see.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," a voice taunted, making Karofsky jump.

"What do you want Strando?"

Strando gave a smirk from the doorway before waltzing into the room and lying down on the bed. "I think we need to have a little talk."

Karofsky sighed. "Go on."

"I've heard through the grapevine that the police are starting their investigations. They have our names, they'll probably be around in a few hours. We need to get our story straight."

Karofsky's stomach dropped.

* * *

><p>"So what did the doctor say?" Blaine asked from his seat beside Kurt's hospital bed. It was well into the afternoon, almost twelve hours since Kurt had been admitted.<p>

"A couple of cracked ribs. Concussion. Something called retrograde amnesia." Kurt shifted slightly and winced. "A lot of bruises. I'm lucky it wasn't any more serious. They want to keep me in for observation for a few days though."

"Kurt," Blaine began, before pausing while he considered his words. He reached over to hold his boyfriend's hand. "I am so, so sorry I wasn't there. I should have-"

He was interrupted by his boyfriend. "It's not your fault. They're a group of neanderthals who are soon going to be in possession of a criminal record. Give me a couple of months and I'll be as good as new," Kurt said with a smile.

"I should have been there though."

"Listen, it was lucky that you were upstairs and could call for an ambulance. They went after Tina when they saw she had her cell phone out. You did the right thing."

"But still…" Blaine trailed off when he saw the look Kurt was giving him. "I'm sorry."

"Well don't be."

Blaine sat on the side of the bed. Kurt gave a small smile. "My Dad's right outside the room you know," he said, before he moved ove. Blaine lay down and allowed Kurt to rest his head on Blaine's chest.

"How bad's the pain?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're not going to break me." Blaine gave a soft laugh and wrapped an arm around Kurt, pulling him in closer.

"You were beaten up and hospitalised, of course I'm going to be worried. Sure I'm not hurting you?"

Kurt closed his eyes. "I'm fine."

When Burt returned fifteen minutes later, Kurt was already asleep.

"You look tired," Blaine remarked, his voice quiet so as to not disturb his boyfriend. "Why not go home and get some rest?"

Burt nodded. "Carole will be around in an hour, if you don't mind staying?"

"Of course not."

Burt made to leave, but stopped at the doorway.

"Listen, Blaine. Is there anything that Kurt's told you or that you've heard of about Karofsky that I don't already know?"

Blaine paused before replying. "Nothing since after Kurt transferred."

"But before that?" Burt's voice was heavy with concern.

"It's..." Blaine began, conflicted. "Not my place to say."

Burt nodded slowly. "Alright then. See you tomorrow Blaine."

"Bye, Mr Hummel." But Burt had already left.

* * *

><p>"Want some more potatoes David?" Annette asked kindly.<p>

"No thanks Ma."

"Is something wrong? You're unusually quiet."

Karofsky paused for a moment. "Mom," he began, before being interrupted by the doorbell.

Paul frowned. "Who could it be at this time of the night?" he wondered as he stood up and walked to the front door.

"Is there a David Karofsky here?"

The voices could be heard clearly from the kitchen.

"We need to talk to him about an alleged assault case."

Paul led the two police officers into the kitchen. He glared at his son.

"David," he said, the disappointment clear in his voice. "What have you done?"


	4. Chapter 4

"David, assault is a very serious charge. So is obstructing justice."

The Karofskys and the police officers were seated around the living room. The four adults were staring gravely at David.

"I'm telling you, I didn't do it. I didn't even leave the party until six. Ask anyone that was there!"

The officer gave Karofsky a stern look. "Kurt Hummel was beaten unconscious and several others were also injured. We have a number of witnesses that say they saw you and your friends there."

"Well they're lying!"

"David..."

This time, it was his father's voice. "You don't want to make things any worse for yourself."

"No, Dad, I'm telling the truth! I didn't leave the party until morning. I didn't beat Hummel up!"

"David," said the officer. "You've got a history of bullying this boy. There are reports that you were expelled after threatening to kill him."

"And it was overturned! There were no witnesses! He was lying then and he's lying now!"

The two police officers looked at each other, and the male one shook his head.

"Alright. We'll be in contact if we need to."

The other officer took out a slip of paper and quickly scribbled something on it. "Here's our number. Call us if...anything comes up," she said, staring at Karofsky with a look of disappointment.

"Thank you for your time," Paul said as he led them to the front door. Karofsky remained sitting on the couch, staring at the floor. Annette, in the chair on the opposite side of the room, sat stock-still and ignored her son.

"Well," Paul said as he re-entered the room. "David, I want you to answer me honestly. Were you or your friends responsible for attacking Kurt Hummel?"

"No! How many times do I have to say it? I didn't do it!"

Paul gave his son a long, hard stare. "Alright," he said finally, clearly still not believing his son. Karofsky left before his parents could say anything else.

On the way to his bedroom, Karofsky pulled out his phone and began texting.

_To: Strando  
><em>_police just came round prob be at yours soon_

The reply was almost immediate.

_To: Karofsky_  
><em>lol i no already been u stick 2 the plan?<em>

_To: Strando  
>yeah<em>

_To: Karofsky  
>good<em>

He closed and locked the door behind him before shrugging off his clothes and flopping down onto his bed. Despite the fact it was only eight o'clock, he rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes. The reality of the situation played around in his head and, unable to relax, it was another sleepless night.

* * *

><p>"Okay, easy now."<p>

"Blaine," Kurt said as he shot the boy a look. "They're just stairs. I'm fi-"

Kurt cut himself off as he leant into Blaine, eyes closed sharply. He tried to suppress a groan.

"You were saying?" Blaine asked, amused. Kurt glared.

"The painkillers are wearing off, I have an excuse."

Blaine gave a gentle laugh. "C'mon – but careful this time."

The pair slowly made their way up the stairs and to Kurt's room.

"You should lie down."

"At least let me get changed first."

Blaine made to follow Kurt into the bathroom.

"Are you following me because you want to help," Kurt said with a grin, while Blaine started blushing furiously, "or because we're boyfriends."

"I – you know that – we're taking it slow – I only meant to -" Blaine spluttered. Kurt laughed and closed the bathroom door between them.

When Kurt returned, Blaine was sprawled out over Kurt's bed and had reruns of old daytime soap operas playing on the television.

"Classy," Kurt remarked, quirking an eyebrow. Blaine stuck out his tongue in response. "Oh, you are a charmer."

"You're injured," Blaine said, scooting over to make room for Kurt, "you're supposed to watch trashy television." Blaine slung an arm over Kurt's shoulder, but immediately withdrew it as the boy winced in pain. "Oh jeez, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

Blaine was cut off as Kurt raised his hand. "It's fine. It's just tender and the painkillers are wearing off."

Blaine eyed Kurt. He was paler then normal, there was a bruise on his forehead from when he hit the floor, and Blaine knew that his torso was also littered with marks.

"Seriously," Kurt said as he saw the look Blaine was giving him, "I'm fine."

The two boys lay on the bed, watching bad television and making fun of the plots (or lack thereof) for the next few hours. Eventually, Blaine turned to Kurt and said apologetically, "I have to go. I think if I don't go home tonight my Mom's going to think I was hospitalised as well."

After assuring Blaine that he'd be fine on his, and a goodbye kiss (and _damn_, Kurt was never going to grow tired of the fact he had a boyfriend), Blaine finally left. Finn smirked as he watched the boy leave the house.

"He's like Rachel."

"No-one's as bad as Rachel. He's just...a bit overbearing."

After Blaine left, Kurt spent the rest of the day watching _Grey's Anatomy_. He was interrupted after a few hours when Burt walked in.

"Turn that off son," he said as he sat down on the chair closest to Kurt's bed.

After a minute passed without Burt speaking, Kurt tentatively asked, "Dad?"

Burt sighed. "Bad news Kurt. The football team denied the assault allegations. They have a stack of witnesses who testified to them never leaving their party. At this stage, there's nothing more that the police can do."


	5. Chapter 5

"Nothing they can do? _Seriously_?" To say Tina was outraged was an understatement.

"It's our word against theirs," Kurt said sombrely.

"But it's just so...so-"

"Wrong," Kurt finished.

The entirety of the glee club, with the addition of Blaine, were seated around Kurt's bedroom.

"Well, there may be nothing they can do, but what about us?" Artie asked.

"Like what?" asked Tina.

"If we got some of the other guys on the team to admit they were lying..." Blaine said slowly.

"Oh? How do you propose we do that?" Kurt asked, curious. Blaine shrugged.

"It won't work anyway," Santana said. "I've already tried. They're too scared of Strando." Rachel looked at her, confused.

"What did you do?"

Santana cocked an eyebrow and smirked. Quinn gave a look of disgust.

The group sat in silence silence for a few minutes before Finn clicked his fingers.

"I've got it," he said with a grin.

* * *

><p>"David? Some friends from the football team are here," Annette's voice rang out.<p>

"Send them up Ma," Karofsky replied before heaving himself up off his bed to unlock the bedroom door. He was exhausted. Sleep had been rare ever since the party, and that which he did get was usually restless.

"Karofsky."

"Hudson," Karofsky said, taken aback. "Puckerman, Evans, Chang," he said, nodding to the other boy's in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" He drew himself up to full height in an attempt to appear more intimidating.

"Why did you lie about what you did to Kurt?" Finn exclaimed.

"I didn't do anything to the fairy," Karofsky sneered.

"Cut the crap Karofsky," Puck said. "Why did you even do it in the first place? We get that you're an asshole, but this is too much."

Karofsky snorted. "He deserved it."

Suddenly, Karofsky found himself held up against his wall by the dual forces of Sam and Mike.

"Either you tell the truth," Sam growled, "or you'll be eating through a tube through the rest of your _life_."

"Just think," Karofsky said calmly. "If you come in here and beat me up, my parents would be able to testify. If you're caught assaulting me, they're gonna think you guys landed Hummel in the hospital."

Mike and Sam let go.

"C'mon guys, let's go," Finn said reluctantly. Sam and Mike followed him out, but Puck paused in the doorway.

"You're a terrible person, do you know that?"

He left before he could hear Karofsky softly reply, "yes."

* * *

><p>"Well this sucks," Blaine said when Finn told Kurt and Blaine about what happened.<p>

"You tried though," Kurt said with a sigh. "Thank you." He stretched his arms out over his head, ignoring the twinge of pain it caused in his chest. His face, however, gave him away.

"Still hurting?" Blaine asked sympathetically.

Kurt nodded. "They won't up my pain medication though."

Blaine made a face. "Anything I can do to help?"

"And I'm leaving!" Finn announced, quickly hurrying out of the room. Kurt and Blaine burst into laughter, which quickly dissolved into pain for Kurt.

"Oh God, sorry," Blaine said, helping Kurt onto his bed. Kurt waved him off.

"I keep telling you, stop apologising. It's not your fault."

"That doesn't stop me feeling guilty."

Blaine's phone trilled, alerting him to a new text message.

"My parents," Blaine explained at Kurt's curious expression as he checked the message. "I've gotta go."

"See you tomorrow then," Kurt said, leaning over to give a kiss goodbye.

"Bye Kurt," Blaine said. On his way out of the Hummel-Hudson household, however, he had an idea. He quietly made his way to Finn's room, not wanting Kurt to know what he was up to.

"Hey Finn," he said when the boy answered Blaine's knock at his bedroom door. "What's Karofsky's phone number?"


End file.
